


Perry

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Witchcraft, kitty!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knew that Kurt would be happier as soon as his cheating ex-boyfriend was out of the way and he would do anything to make Kurt happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine somehow gets turned into a cat while on his way home from school and is taken to a shelter by an animal control officer. He’s listed as missing and Kurt, in his grief, decides to adopt a pet while home from NYADA for summer break. He adopts Blaine in cat form (after Blaine spent quite awhile at the shelter) not knowing that it’s him and Blaine can’t communicate with Kurt or tell him who he really is. Whether or not Blaine regains his humanity by the end in some way is up to you.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Adam asked shakily, clenching the three hundred dollars tightly in his hand. 

“Dude, I told you,” Martin rolled his eyes, snatching the money and counting through it. “My great grandma taught me all this shit.”

“Really? You had conversations about…” he lowered his voice. “ _Witchcraft_ with your great grandma? 

Martin rolled his eyes and crammed the money in his pocket before holding out a hand. “I need a item of the person you want to fuck over.”

Adam held out a bow tie he had stolen from Kurt’s bedside table. “You’re not going to kill him…right?”

“No,” Martin took it and nodded. “He’ll be a little different. Your little boy toy won’t have that boy following him around anymore. No more letters, no more flowers, nothing. He’ll forget that he ever existed and you’ll be good to go.”

“And you’re sure this will work?”

“Of course,” Martin laughed, turning around. “It’ll happen today.”

—

That afternoon, Blaine Anderson never made it home.

—

It had been three days since Blaine had gone missing and one day since Kurt had returned to Lima to help. The Andersons were devastated and police surrounded his house at all times. 

After the first visit, and the way Lisa Anderson’s eyes flickered towards him when she was asked about people who might want to hurt Blaine, Kurt couldn’t stand to be around there. 

Blaine could be held captive somewhere. He could be hurt. He could be dead. 

Just the thought of it made him dissolve into hysterical tears. 

He just wanted to see Blaine again. He didn’t want the last thing he ever said to him be “I can’t trust you.”

—

Two weeks after Blaine vanished Tina and Brittany dragged Kurt to the animal shelter. She promised that petting puppies and kittens would only make him feel better and this would be perfect. 

When he was surrounded by yapping dogs and cats, he didn’t feel at all better.

“Lets go see the cats!” Brittany grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the wall of cages.

Kurt strained against her grip, unwilling to get near anything that could shed all over his sweater, but she was deceptively strong. 

“Are you interested in a cat?” A bright-eyed girl hurried over to them. 

“Oh no, I like ladies,” Brittany shrugged. 

“We’re just looking,” Kurt gave her a tight smile.

A loud yowling came from one of the cages and he glanced over to see a small black cat pawing at the door. He paced frantically back and forth, golden eyes huge.

“He’s usually so quiet,” the employee rolled her eyes. “He’s not the nicest cat. He tends to bite and scratch.”

“He seems pretty sweet,” Kurt smiled down at the cat that purred loudly as he approached.

“He’s taken a shine to you,” the girl opened the cage and pulled out the cat. “Want to hold him?”

Kurt hesitated for a moment before taking the cat into his arms. The cat purred and let out little meows as he rubbed his head against Kurt’s chin. 

“You have to adopt him Kurt! I can read cat’s minds and he loves you,” Brittany grinned brightly. 

“Oh I don’t know…” the cat nipped at his hand and he smiled down at it. “He is a handsome little guy. You really think I should adopt him?”

Brittany stared at the cat for a long moment, brows furrowed. “He knows you Kurt, and he loves you. You have to bring him home. He belongs with you.”

Kurt didn’t question her strange remarks and signed the paperwork he needed to. Within ten minutes he had a purring cat sitting in his lap on the way home.

“What should we name him?” He asked, scratching the cat behind the ears.

“He likes Katy Perry,” Brittany piped up and something tore in Kurt’s chest. 

“Perry is a good name,” Tina said from the back seat. 

“Fine,” Kurt rolled his eyes and held onto Perry a little bit tighter. 

—

Perry was an incredibly bizarre cat. 

He refused to eat dry cat food so Kurt chopped up little bits of chicken and he finally started eating. He seemed to really dislike the litter box and would hiss at anyone who was still in the room if he needed to go. 

Mostly, he stayed by Kurt’s side at all times. He curled up to next while he slept and laid his head on Kurt’s chest. Perry was very touchy feely and often nudged at him with his paw before looking up at him with wide sad eyes. 

His second day back from Lima Adam showed up at the door with a container of brownies and a smile. 

“I heard about what happened,” Kurt melted into his hug, fighting back tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s been almost three weeks,” Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes. “They say that after so long…”

“Don’t think like that,” Adam shushed him and placed the brownies on the coffee table. He gave him a warm smile before yelping in pain and jumping away from a hissing Perry. 

“No, no, bad boy,” Kurt shooed the cat away but Perry launched himself at Adam’s bare arm and sunk his teeth and claws deep into his skin. It took some time, and a few scratches on Kurt, before he was able to pry the snarling cat off of Adam. 

“I am so sorry!” Kurt shoved a still growling Perry into the bathroom and hurried over to Adam. “Are you alright?”

The cuts weren’t deep but they littered his arms and a few well-placed swipes had gotten his neck and cheek. Adam’s face was gone deathly pale and he stared in horror at the door to the bathroom. “I…I didn’t know you had gotten a cat.”

“I went back to Lima to help with…well, I went to an animal shelter with some friends and they convinced me to get him. I’ve never seen him like that though. He’s usually so sweet,” Kurt frowned. 

“You got him when you went back home?” Adam paled further. 

“Yeah, are you sure you’re alright?” He nodded and smiled slightly at Kurt, pushing for a moment before making a quick excuse and rushing out. 

Sighing, Kurt crossed over to the bathroom and opened it up, making a still furious Perry sprint out into the living room hissing and spitting. 

“What is wrong with you?” Kurt snapped, grabbing the cat by the scruff of his neck. 

—

The next day, Kurt went out to dinner with Adam and returned to glaring roommates.

“It’s been not even a month since Blaine vanished and you’re going off on dates,” Santana crossed her arms over his chest, eyes narrowed. “Real nice.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Kurt spat, tearing his coat off. 

“It’s like you’ve forgotten about him,” Rachel whispered and Kurt froze in place, heart stopping.

“How dare you? I loved Blaine. He hurt me but I never wanted this,” tears filled up in his eyes. “So maybe I wanted to hang out with Adam. We’re friends and for an hour I was able to forget the fact that Blaine is most likely in a shallow grave somewhere.”

“Kurt,” Rachel looked horrified as he spun on his heel and hurried away into his room.

It was the first night Perry refused to sleep in his bed. 

—

“What are you doing you crazy cat?” Kurt asked with a small smile as he finished knotting his tie. “Stop playing with that.”

Perry continued to bat at his iPad, looking far too focused. With a roll of the eyes, Kurt scooped up the iPad and glanced down.

_Kurt Help_

It was on the drawing app and incredibly messy but it was obvious. Feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him, Kurt glanced up and stared at the cat. 

Perry was staring up at him with wide eyes, reaching a paw up for the iPad.

Wordlessly, Kurt placed it in front of Perry and watched as he rubbed his paw against the surface. He was  _writing_. The idea was so insane that he couldn’t even believe what was happening.

_Blaine._

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered, mouth going dry. The cat just nodded, looking sad. “Oh God…you nodded. What?”

His mouth snapped shut as the cat began writing on the iPad again.

_Adam Spell_

“Wait…Adam cast a spell on you? That’s crazy…almost as crazy as talking to a cat. Am I dreaming? Have I finally lost it?” Kurt stared blankly at the cat whose eyes narrowed. “Okay. Not crazy. How do we fix this?”

His heart sank as Blaine sadly shook his head. 

—

As soon as Adam walked through the door, Kurt’s hands were already clenched into fists and his eyes were flashing. 

"Fix it," he snarled as Blaine growled lowly behind him. 

"Fix what?" Adam froze and looked between them with wide eyes. 

"I know what you did. I know this is Blaine," Adam looked sick for a moment. "Fix it."

"I don’t know how," he said meekly. "I just though…you were so upset and I was helping you get over that cheating scumbag."

"So what? I would run into your arms and we would be together forever?" Kurt let out a sharp laugh. "I love Blaine. I always have and I always will. You doing this just reaffirms my belief that you’re a dirty, manipulative, shitty person."

"What were the chances of you finding him?" Adam exploded. "You were never supposed to!"

"So we would have lived happily ever after and he would have been miserable. I never wanted that," Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes. "He has a family and friends, people who love him. If you ever cared about me at all you would fix this. It’s not right."

Adam stared at the cat for a long moment before sighing. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

"I know you’re a good person and that you wouldn’t hurt people," Kurt said softly. 

"I’m so sorry," Adam shook his head. "I was desperate."

"You can still make this right."

—

At eight that night Blaine went into spasms. Terrified, Kurt lay him in his bed and whispered to him as soft whimpers escaped from his mouth. 

"You’re okay," Kurt breathed, running his fingers through his fur. "Stay with me. You’re okay.”

It was absolutely horrifying and clearly painful as he changed. His body stretched and writhed and the whimpers became more and more human. Soon, Blaine laid panting and trembling on the bed.

“Oh my God,” just the sheer relief of seeing him here and alive made Kurt launch himself forward and pull him into a tight hug. “Oh God.”

“Hey,” Blaine’s voice was hoarse as he smiled softly up at Kurt as he shook in his arms. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he choked out, quickly wrapping Blaine up in a blanket. “Should I take you to a hospital?”

“No, I think I’m okay,” Blaine sat up and wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

“Really? You’re fine?”

“Yeah,” Blaine smiled at him shakily. “I’m feeling a lot better.”


End file.
